


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 206

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [9]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 206 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 206 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 206

LOOP  
An eviction? It’s not possible!

TRANSLATION  
 _Khwolzuu? Hik shennye!_

LOOP  
No, stop!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sonje, bo’agontak!_

LOOP  
Come on -- no one’s here!

TRANSLATION  
 _Imontak -- neza’u buuk!_

LOOP  
We have you Archangel!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kaathaghontnaak esti, ye dhi’agismu!_


End file.
